Jocko's Funeral
by Jocko67
Summary: Ah, a funeral. A sad time. "Only through labor, grim effort, and resolute courage, we can all move on to better things." Theodore Roosevelt
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**Well, here it is, Jocko's Funeral. I did have this at another site, but one of the members wanted me to put here, so I deleted that one and now, am going to make this one. This is the last part of the "Five Friends" Saga. But since the story didn't go as planned, I will have to make it up for that. More info will be in the A/N below, let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: Can't own KFP.**

**Chapter 1: Plans**

A beautiful day in the Valley of Peace. But of course, we still got a funeral to plan. Song had stayed within the Valley, but not had made any contact with the Masters since Ling and Abby returned to her. But, a certain panda was wondering if she was okay. (No, it isn't SoPo).

**Jade Palace**

Po was wondering of what was wrong with Song. Even though he was with Tigress, he wanted to comfort her, knowing she was safe. But of course, his heart would still belong to Tigress. So, he left notes in the training hall, kitchen, and his room, telling he was going to be in the village. Shifu gave them the day off of course.

Po then got to Song's house, (it is Jocko's House from "The Old Friend") and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Song opened up.

"Po, haven't seen you in awhile." she said.

Po saw her, she kept up her apperance at least. But wore a different outfit. She was wearing Jocko's Hood. Her hood was a Venetian Blue, with side dashes of emerald green. The Assassin Crest was still there of course. The actual tool belt was also there. Same smoke bombs, throwing knives, bombs, etc. Po the snapped out of his thoughts.

"Song, what have you been doing all this time? We worry about you." Po stated worriedly.

"Why don't you come in?" Song asked.

Po nodded and went inside. Most of the stuff looked the same, but Po saw Song did some redecorating. There was now a picture of her and Jocko standing side-by-side holding their kids close by. Also, the walls instead of violet, now encrusted with Ice Blue.

"What is it Song?" Po asked once more.

Song had then sighed. "78 won't be attending the funeral."

"Why?" Po asked.

"I really don't know." Song replied, while looking down.

"Song, we do care for you. Tell us, what is wrong?" Po asked caringly.

"It was just, he was always there for me. Bringing me up when I am down. He would want me to stay strong." Song said, sadly, bringing a few tears down with her.

"Come here." Po said comfortly.

Song then rushed over to Po and gave him a hug. He hugged back. But he was astounded by the strength she had gained over the years. But, there was a knock on the door. Then, sounded like a voice that was awfully familiar. Then Po knew who it was, Tigress.

"Po, you in there?" Tigress asked from the outside. She then heard footsteps coming towards the door. And who it was? Po. He then got hugged.

"Po, where were you? Don't you dare leave that long without telling someone." Tigress said.

"Ti, I had notes taped in my room, kitchen, and training hall. How could have you not see them?" Po asked.

"I think Mantis and Monkey took your notes." A feminine voice said from behind Po.

"How do you know?" Po asked.

"I can hear them laughing from all the way in the kitchen." Song said.

"How can you hear that far? I can't even." Tigress wondered.

"Jocko, when we first met, he trained me into my ears." Song replied.

"Well, looks like I gotta get Mantis and Monkey back." Po said angrily. "But Song, do you want to come back to the Palace with us?"

"Sure Po, just let me pack a few things." Song replied happily.

"Okay, just go to the Palace whenever." Po yelled back.

Song smiled and went to packing.

**Jade Palace**

Song walked up to the Palace after packing her stuff. She knocked on the door and Zeng answered the door. She smiled at him. "Hello Ms. Song, may you come in?" Zeng asked. "Thank you Zeng." Song said as she walked in. Even if she saw the Sacred Hall a hundred times, the sights would not be "old" to her. Song then walked to the training hall where everyone was.

"Hey everyone!" Song yelled. They all then walked over to her and bowed which she did too.

"How ya been, Song." Monkey said. "Good." she replied. "Do you want to train?" Po asked. "No, Po. The funeral is tonight. We all must prepare for it." Shifu stated. Po nodded. "Well, let us prepare. You all have the time off for the day." And with that, Shifu left.

"How should we do this?" Crane asked. "Monkey, you get the casket. Viper, you go get some flowers. Crane, you make the design for the casket. Mantis, make some decorations with flyers. Po, Song, and I will go get Jocko's body from the Morgue. Got it?" Tigress said as enforcing her role as leader. Everyone nodded. The trio then went to the Morgue where apparently, Jocko's lawyer is. (No, he is not an OC, nor is he apart of the group.)

"Hello, are you Po, Tigress, and Song?" the lawyer asked. "Yes, how do you know who we are?" Po replied. "Jocko has told me everything that has happened before his unconvient death. Anyways, I am here with the will." the lawyer stated.

They all then sat at a table to discuss the will.

"Ok, who is the closest person to Jocko?" the lawyer asked. "I am, sir." Song replied. "Well, he entrusts you with the care for his house, fortune, and of course, Ling and Abby. Also, some of his books, scrolls, and codex pages will go to Master Shifu for handling. Now, he wanted to be buried, oh." the lawyer stated. Although, he did say, "oh."

"What "oh"? Song asked worriedly. "He, wants to buried at Waterfall Lake." he said. "Well, what is wrong with that spot? Tigress asked. "It is just, it is being demolished tonight." he said sadly. Song gasped, Tigress snarled, and Po only looked down in tears. "But yet, he WANTS to be buried there." the lawyer said trying to cheer them up. "Why does he buried there?" Song asked.

When no answer was received, she said it again, only with fierceness in her voice.

"Why does he want to be buried there?" Song asked again with a growl. The lawyer sighed. "He knew it would be demolished. He doesn't want his body to be found. Because he heard of "other" people who somehow, copy other bodies to get respect or something."

Song then looked away from the lawyer. He only bowed and left. They then got Jocko's body and carried it back to the Palace.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: How do you all like it? I do hope this gets the support it needs. Even if bad reviews flood my inbox, I WILL finish the story. The funeral will go on for maybe two-four chapters before the sadness kicks in. Anyways, this is me, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Song of Hope: Part 1

**Hello again good people of FanFiction. Beautiful day isn't it? Anyways, let us continue the story from where we left off, shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just OC.**

**Chapter 2: A Song of Hope and Love: Part 1: Shotgun Rider**

Tonight, was a farewell. Everyone has now gathered at Waterfall Lake. Shifu was a bit surprised he didn't take Mei Ling with him to this spot. But of course, everyone did a good job on it. The casket was good, the designs made by Crane were phenomenal, and the body rests peacefully inside. But yet of course, Jocko's ghost makes an appearance one last time. He then goes over to where Po is. Po senses something, but he can't yet get a feel on who's there. He then sees it is Jocko.

"Hey Po, how are you this fine evening?" Jocko asks.

"Aren't you, ya know, supposed to be in the heavens?" Po replies. "I usually would come to one's funeral anytime of day, month, or year, even if it was a minor one."

"I see." Po says sadly. Jocko notices the tone of his voice, saddening. He knows it isn't apart of him dying, but something else.

"What is wrong?" he asks. Po looks up and sighs.

"I want to sing." Po replies. "Well, why don't you?" Jocko asked. "I want to sing for Tigress, but, I might get nervous and ruin it."

Jocko then thought to what Po said. After a few seconds, he came up with an idea.

"Po, I know of two songs that we can both sing together to our loves." Jocko says, trying to cheer Po up. Po then smiles happily.

"What are they?" Po asked. "You will know. But also, don't get nervous, sing from your heart." Jocko replies calmly. "Oh, funeral is about to start. Let us get to our seats."

The duo then made their way to the seats. But of course with Jocko being a ghost, he stands near his casket, alas Po sits in the front with Tigress. The speaker is Master Shifu.

"Friends, family, and other newcomers, we are gathered here today to honor someone who has gifted the Valley in many ways. Here lies Jocko Schmidt III. Now, here to say some words, his wife, Song." Shifu announced and then applauded with the crowd as she took her place to the podium.

"I had never thought this day would come. I, maybe, we all thought he was eternal in some way. He was my lover. He would always make me feel warm and safe. I-I only wish, I could see him one more time." Song said as she cried a few tears. But then, a familiar, raspy voice had been heard behind her.

"And you will, my sweet Song." said the ghastly voice. Song then turned behind her to see her beloved, Jocko, in his ghostly form. "I have let you suffer far too long." he said comfortly. "Let me and Po sing a song to relieve both yours and Tigress's nerves about us. Po, if we may." Po nodded and got up stage. They then both began to sing, in which both voices were sweet, caring, and comforting to both felines.

_**Po:** Roll, won't you come roll with me slow, fast, full speed. _

_Girl wherever sweet time takes us_

_Hang, with me down this old road_

_Only god knows where we'll go_

_Don't matter long as I've got your love_

_**Both [chorus]**: I don't ever want to wake up,_

_Lookin' into someone else's eyes_

_Another voice calling me baby_

_On the other end of the phone_

_A new girl puttin' on her makeup_

_Before diner on Friday night_

_No I don't ever wanna know, Oh O_

_No other shotgun rider, beside me, singin' to the radio, Woohoo Oh O_

**_Jocko: _**_Slide, slide over nice and close_

_Lay your head down on my shoulder_

_You can fall asleep I'll let you_

_Dream, life ain't nothing but a dream, don't wanna be_

_Cruisin' through this dream without you_

**_Both [chorus]: _**_I don't ever wanna wake up,_

_Lookin' into someone else's eyes_

_Another voice callin' me baby_

_On the other end of the phone_

_A new girl puttin' on her makeup_

_Before dinner on Friday night_

_No I don't ever wanna know, Oh O_

_No other shotgun rider, beside me, singin' to the radio, Woohoo Oh O_

_No other shotgun rider, OH O_

**_Po [chorus]:_**_ I don't ever want to wake up,_

_Lookin' into someone else's eyes_

_Another voice calling me baby_

_On the other end of the phone_

_A new girl puttin' on her makeup_

_Before dinner ON Friday night_

_No I don't ever wanna know, Oh O_

_No other shotgun rider, beside me, singin' to the radio, Woohoo Oh O_

**_Jocko:_**_No other shotgun rider, Oh O_

_Singin' to the radio, Oh O_

**_Both:_**_You're my shotgun rider._

**Song end.**

Both warriors had ended the song. Everyone is tearing up, especially Song and Tigress. They both then went to the two love warriors and hugged them with all their might, startling them a bit. Of course, they returned the hug.

"Oh, Po, I didn't know you could sing like that and the song, it meant a lot." Tigress said happily with tears of joy.

"Yeah, my love, I never knew. There was only one other time you had sung to me so beautifully." Song added to Tigress's statement.

"Well, that song, is the next one we are going to sing." Jocko said. "But of course, we will need a break. And Po, teach her the song. It could be the best one."

Po nodded. "Well, my sweetest TigerLily, should we go and practice that song?" "Yes, we shall." Tigress purred in delight.

And with that, everyone went to take a break.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: How did you all like it? Good, Bad, or Ugly. Anyone who gets that reference, shoutout in the next chapter. Anyways, this will be in four to six parts per say. I would say as a guess, five. But anyways, I have the song title in the actual chapter title. But, if you are too good for chapter titles, I will also have the title in this A/N. **

**Song: "Shotgun Rider" by Tim McGraw; sung by: Po and Jocko**

**Give me suggestions for some songs even though I know what most of them are going to be as I will also use one of pandamaster97720's songs in this as well because whom is a good friend and one of the few friends I have made on the site. So, another song suggestion and two and the ones I pick will be used and shoutout to your name.**

**And also, for the upcoming songs, I recommend you download/listen to them online or on your mobile device because the songs are good, and if you listen to them, you can maybe feel empathy for what the character is feeling. Anyways, I will always list the songs and whoever wrote/sung the song. Just look them up and you will feel empathy. **

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Song of Hope: Part 2

**Hello everyone, I have a bit of time, since Thanksgiving is coming. Any non-Americans out there, I believe maybe the UK's or some country's no offense, I forgot which other country who had Thanksgiving maybe a week ago I would say. Anyways, happy holidays to those people and let us continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just OC; Oh and also, there will be twist at the end, maybe minor, but stay tuned.**

**Chapter 2: A Song of Hope: Part 2: Oh Darling**

They all had their snacks and drinks but of course, some took their drinks with them to the services. Now, more singers are added.

"You all ready?" Jocko asked. "Yeah, we are." Po replied. "Then let us sing our hearts out." Song added. Then, Jocko went out to address the group.

"Hello everyone, welcome back. Yes, the ghost form is kind of bothering me, but, got to live with it. Anyways, another song we are about to sing, but this time, Song and Tigress are joining us. So, Shifu, be ready for this because if you haven't heard her voice, you haven't heard an angel's. Let us start, but first, welcome Po, Tigress, and Song." Jocko announced.

He was wearing his Assassin cloak with some accessories attached. The accessories were a black belt with a design of a fox running up and down fields. Po was wearing a vest that had his name on the back. It also had a panda on the center of it. Both Tigress and Song were wearing dresses. Tigress's was orange and red, whilst Song's was blue and green.

"Are we ready to begin?" Jocko asked. The trio nodded and began to sing the song.

**Jocko: **_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans_

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand._

**Song: **_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_

_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_

_I swear I'd never let go_

_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

**Po: **_I really want to come out and tell you_

**Po and Jocko: **_Oh darling, I love you so_

**Song and Tigress: **_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Jocko: **_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**Song: **_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**Po: **_You seem right for a boy like me_

**Tigress: **_And I wanna know would you treat me well_

_Would you treat me like a queen_

**Jocko: **_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

**All: **_That although we're different types_

_We were meant to be_

**Po: **_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**Tigress: **_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Po: **_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**Tigress: **_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**Jocko: **_So I gotta ask you,_

_I can't be afraid_

_I gotta take a chance at love_

_So what do you say_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

**Song: **_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Jocko: **_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**Song: **_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

**Po and Jocko: **_Oh darling, I love you so_

**Song and Tigress: **_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

**Po and Jocko: **_Oh darling, just take a chance please_

**Song and Tigress: **_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze._

**Song end.**

Cheers erupted from the crowd as they adored the couples. Shifu, ran up to his daughter and gave her a big embrace, in which Tigress gladly returned. "Oh, Baba, thank you for putting Po and I together." Tigress said with joy. "No my dear, I should've let you love in the first place. I had let you down as a child, didn't I?" Shifu wondered. "No, you gave me the life I had always wanted, with Po." Tigress replied. Shifu then was embarrassed, looking all father-like in front of the whole Valley, but who cared, it was a father's wish to give. But then, Shifu actually wanted to sing.

"Um, Jocko, may I sing, for my daughter?" Shifu asked. "Of course, I don't see why not. Go on ahead." Jocko replied with a smile. Shifu nodded and went up onto the stage, to prepare for his song.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Now, I don't know if this chapter is shorter than the others, but as I said, not much time. Got a project due tomorrow, luckily, I finished it, but also, got another thing to do. Maybe another chapter within the few days or so. Remember, send me one-two song suggestions, I might take them. **

**Song: Oh Darling, by Plug In Stereo (feat. Cady Groves); sang by: Jocko, Po, Song, and Tigress.**

**Up next, Master Shifu.**

**Anyways, here is Jocko67 and the gang, a signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Song of Hope: Part 3

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. Because of Thanksgiving and other stuff, haven't been able to update. But, it is about time I did, now that I have some free time. As we now in last chapter, the couples expressed their love within the moments of songs sung throughout their hearts. Now, it is time for Master Shifu express his love for his daughter, in a special song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just OC**

**Chapter 4: A Song of Hope: Part 3: "Hallelujah"**

Master Shifu goes up on stage to prepare to sing a song, as everyone has grown to like. Apparently, he wants to sing a song to Tigress, his adopted daughter. Looking back, he realizes that he had been hard on her. All Shifu really wanted was for her to not be Tai Lung. So, he decided to be hard on her, which eventually made it into a routine for any student who walked into the Jade Palace. Thinking of what he was going to sing, he remembered an old song of which Oogway had hummed when a young Shifu was training. He recited that humming tune and decided to make that into lyrics the had thought into words he wanted to express oh so long ago. Not before Jocko announced him of course.

"And now, here he is, Master Shifu. Tigress, you have expressed your voice to him, now he is going to express his love for you. Here you go." Jocko announced. Then revealed, Master Shifu, wearing that same green robe during the attack on the Musician Village, ready to sing.

**Song Start**

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the LordBut you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like thisThe fourth, the fifthThe minor fall, the major liftThe baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proofYou saw her bathing on the roofHer beauty and the moonlight overthrew youShe tied you to a kitchen chairShe broke your throne, and she cut your hairAnd from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Tigress was sniffling a few tears, and laughing on the inside, she actually would've done that to Po, if said panda didn't convince her not to.

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I have been here beforeI know this room, I've walked this floorI used to live alone before I knew youI've seen your flag on the marble archLove is not a victory marchIt's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you let me knowWhat's real and going on belowBut now you never show it to me, do you?And remember when I moved in you?The holy dark was moving tooAnd every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a god aboveAnd all I ever learned from loveWas how to shoot at someone who outdrew youAnd it's not a cry you can hear at night,It's not somebody who's seen the lightIt's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Song End**

Everyone applauded with grace, once again, someone had a lovely voice. Tigress ran up to her father and embraced him tightly. Shifu returned the embrace happily, while a few "awws" were going around the crowd. But then, Song wanted to sing, but out of love for her boyfriend.

"Um, may I sing, love?" Song asked. "Why ever not, my sweet Song, of course you can." Jocko replied. "Thank you". Song thanked. She had then went backstage to get ready while everyone else waited. Po then walked up to Tigress and also embraced her in a hug, she returned it ever so gladly.

"That was awesome, Master. I never knew you could sing like that." Po said gleefully. "Thank you Po. I have worked on my voice just for you, my daughter." Shifu replied. "Thank you Baba." Tigress sniffled out. Shifu then patted Tigress's back and then returned to his seat. Jocko then walked over to the two.

"I believe, you two should be the grand finale after Song sings. After all, I see that your love shines more brightly than Song and I. Although we may be in your shadow, never forget who is in it." Jocko said. He then returned to sit beside his casket. After awhile, Po and Tigress returned to their seats. Then, then lights dimmed, ready for Song to sing.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: I know this chapter is WAY shorter than I would usually do. But the next two chapters I will try and do really long just so I can get used to long chapter writings again. Anyways, the song was the first suggested song. Now, I will put the suggestor with whom's song it was requested by.**

**Song: "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wrainwright**

**Song Suggestor: pandamaster97720**

**Shoutout to whom wanted the song on this story for awhile. Sorry for the reason stated on the above A/N. Next chapter will be Song singing to Jocko to express her love. Heh, apparently, "express" is the word of the day I guess, since I use it to much.**

**Remember, give me song suggestions, still open, but once a suggestion or I choose a song of my choosing has been selected, suggestions will be closed because I already have a song for the finale of the story. **

**This could be one of my last Kung Fu Panda fics that I do as of RIGHT NOW. Notice how I put, "RIGHT NOW" in caps. It means, I won't be doing them for awhile. Never means that I am done with them. **

**As I mentioned in one of my other stories, once I reach the ending of my FanFiction stories, it will be Kung Fu Panda story NO MATTER WHAT. Sorry for the long author note, but had to get this out. **

**I always end off from what I started. I started with a Kung Fu Panda story, I end it with one.**

**This is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Song of Hope: Part 4

**Hello everyone, I am SOOO sorry for not updating in awhile. Because of some essays with projects, I couldn't update. Yeah, I know, you can all kill me if you like, but I now have time. Song suggestions are still open, but not for long. 2-3 chapters left then this story ends. Then, maybe one-two more stories of KFP before I take a break from those stories FOR NOW. Anyways, let us continue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC**

**Chapter 5: A Song of Hope: Part 4: Amnesia**

As Song gets ready for stage, Jocko wonders what she is going to sing. Although, he did notice that she looked a bit sad. Didn't look promising. Until, Po came over and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Jocko, what song are you going to sing?" Po asked. "What, me, no, my voice isn't good. I know it is bad." Jocko replied with a frown. "But, whenever we sang, your voice sounded better then most of us could." Po stated. "But still, it never was good." Po shook his head, then left to return to his seat, while leaving Jocko to wallow in his thoughts. Then, the lights went dim and there she was, Song. She was wearing a blue dress with some violets in her fur next to her ears. She was also wearing high heels. Jocko had thought she looked beautiful, but had a feeling that Song was going to cry during her song.

**Song Start**

_Song: I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends telling me you're doing just fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I wonder was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

Most of the crowd gasped while glaring faces looking over at Jocko, whom was looking down in shame.

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I can never escape_

Tigress was crying and embracing in Po's chest and he was also spilling a few tears. Jocko was remembering when they met, how they got married, and when they had Ling and Abby. It stung him where he was most vulnerable, his heart. Those words had stung his heart. Up until that moment when he told her he was leaving for awhile, she cried into a depression, thinking he would never come home. It was then Song had joined the Ladies of the Shade from Su Wu and took into a life of thievery, never forgetting Jocko during so. Jocko let Song suffer more than he wanted her too. He wanted, no, he needed to make it up for her.

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

Song was crying now also. Almost everyone in the crowd was holding onto their loved ones, or crying out of empathy for Song. And some of the women glaring at Jocko for leaving Song.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever than before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_Cause I'm not really fine at all_**Song End**

When the song ended, everyone was crying. Jocko ran up to the stage and embraced Song, she returned it and cried into his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you!" Song cried out. "Shh, it is okay, let it out, I won't be leaving anytime soon." Jocko said while rubbing her back.

Song cried more and more while Jocko was comforting her. The audience applauded for Song's singing. But, lots of cries, whimpers, and hugs were amongst the crowd. Families hugged each other, children were whimpering, and couples were kissing, trying to make things better with love.

Jocko saw and could not let all this sadness "plague" the crowd. He took Po's idea into consideration and got on stage.

"I do not want to see this sadness. I am going to do something I have never done in my life. Sing out into a crowd." Jocko announced proudly. The crowd though, was confused.

"Uh, but haven't you sung out to a crowd on your own before?" a bunny asked. "No, sadly not. You see, after my parents' unfortunate demises, I promised to never let them die in vain. But, the one who had killed them, had been singing at the time. He sung while killing my parents. I had vowed to not sing until I was able to do so. I did it when I first met with Song." Jocko responded. "But now, I will sing to you all to show that there is still hope and happiness within ourselves.

**Song Start**

_Jocko:_

_Ever since you left me_

_I've been riding round, cranking up a little country gold heartbreak_

_Cried and dried these tears_

_I don't know how much more missing you I can take_

_I prayed, prayed, prayed_

_For a sign, sign, sign_

_Now there it is in the window_

_It's about time, damn time_

_There's a neon light at then end of the tunnel_

_It ain't all that bright, but even though it's subtle_

_It's got me feeling alright, go on and make it a double_

_There's a neon light at the end of the tunnel, tunnel, tunnel_

By now, the crowd is being high spirited by the words Jocko was singing. Song was in awe, she hadn't heard his voice ever since he had sang to her.

_I take a shot of I don't care what you're doing now_

_Chase that one with a cold screw you_

_When that's done, I just might wash it down_

_With a big pitcher of someone new_

_That blonde, blonde, blonde_

_At the bar, bar, bar_

_See if she wants to try and unbreak my heart, heart, heart_

_There's a neon light at the end of the tunnel_

_It ain't all that bright, but even though it's subtle_

_It's got me feeling alright, go on and make it a double_

_There's a neon light at the end of the tunnel, tunnel, tunnel_

_When we were together_

_I thought that life would suck forever _**(He NEVER though of that. It is part of the song.)**_Even though I knew better than the pain would never end_

_They say the night's darkest just before the dawn_

_Gets kissed by the day break, got down on my knees_

_And I prayed, prayed, prayed_

_For a sign, sign, sign_

_Now there it is in the window_

_It's about time, damn time_

_There's a neon light at the end of the tunnel_

_It ain't all that bright, but even though it's subtle_

_It's got me feeling alright, go on and make it a double_

_There's a neon light at the end of the tunnel, tunnel, tunnel_

**Song End**

When the song ended, everyone was practically laughing their heads off. But of course, Po couldn't control his laughter and he almost got out of breath. Thank the gods Tigress was there to punch him when she had too, even though she laughed also. Song got up and kissed Jocko passionately, Jocko returned it ever so gladly. The crowd then went in to some "awws" for them. The couple then went off the stage.

"Alright you two, you are going to be the big finale. Make it good you guys, good luck." Jocko said to Po and Tigress. "Bye guys!" Song added. Where were they going? Heh, it is personal to them, so I won't tell, although, it is secluded. Anyways, Po looked to Tigress, thinking of what he was going to sing with her, but decided to ask first.

"Hey Ti, what do you want to sing?" Po asked. "I have no idea actually." Tigress responded. But then, Mr. Ping had an idea and rushed over to where the group was located.

"Son, I heard that you needed a song to sing. May I give you a suggestion?" Mr. Ping asked. "Sure dad, whatcha got?" Po responded gently. Po, Tigress, and Mr. Ping then looked over the sheet of paper Mr. Ping gave them and then decided.

"Dad, this is awesome, it will totally work." Po exclaimed. "Really son? You really think so?" Mr. Ping asked, but already knew what the answer was, but wanted his son's clarification. "Yeah dad, it will work." Po said, he then pulled his father into an embrace and Mr. Ping returned the gesture. Po then looked over his shoulder and saw Tigress was left out. Po had then motioned for her to join the group hug. When he did, she smiled and went over. Once they were done, Po thanked his dad and went up to stage with Tigress.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: What, two songs? Yes, two songs to make up the time I had lost. Now, I don't know if I will be able to update soon, I need to e-mail some stuff to someone that needs some stuff and I had it. It could maybe take all weekend but if I have time, I will update.**

**Songs: Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban; Sung by: Song**

**Neon Light by Blake Shelton; Sung by Jocko Schmidt III**

**Now, all of you people that are mostly "down in the dumps" or mostly depressed like myself, just remember there is always a "neon light at the end of the tunnel."**

**That is all from me today, and this is Jocko67, a signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Twist and Important AN

**Hello everyone, that "twist" I talked about in either the first or second chapter will be mentioned in this one, but will be revealed in the next and final chapter. Anyways, here is the last part of the songs. And since Christmas is coming, the song I found i about love and Christmas, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC.**

**Chapter 6: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Po and Tigress now backstage are getting ready for their song which will be the finale of the show and the last time ever of seeing Jocko. (**But not before the "twist"). **But before they would get dressed, both decided to have a bit of a make-out session.

Po kissed passionately as Tigress rubbed his rough-toned back. She had also did slight purrs while so. But yet, Po noticed something "rubbing" off of Tigress. Sweat. That's right, he didn't know what to do about it, although, something in his gut was telling him something was going to go wrong. Anyways, they finished, got ready and headed out for the stage. Jocko got his stuff ready, and announced the duo for one last time.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to the last song of the night sung to you by the most loved couple in the Valley, maybe in China, Po and Tigress. They have a song ready and apparently, the Winter Feast is coming up, so this could be the song to get it started. Anyways here they are!" Jocko announced. He then applauded with the crowd and stepped to the side while Po and Tigress came out. Po had looked to Tigress to see if she was ready, she had a determined look on her face and nodded back. Po smiled and so did Tigress.

**Song Start**

_Po:__I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_It's YOU_

_Tigress:_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_Both:__I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_Tigress:__I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

_Both:__Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

Then, the moonlight had shown and the lanterns dimmed down.

_Po[Tigress]:__Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere [so brightly baby]_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

And if almost on cue, another voice got into the mix. And who was it you ask? Well, good ol' 78 of course! Wouldn't think I leave him out.

_78:__I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_Trio(Basically, Po, Tigress, and 78):_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas day baby you and me_

_78: You're all I want_

_Po: You're all I need_

_Tigress: Christmas day baby you and me_

**Song End**

Of course, everyone cheered once more. Shifu and Mr. Ping embraced the two as they embraced back. 78 went off stage and found Jocko and Song near a hill looking over the moonlight and the lake.

"Hey you two, how are you doing?" 78 asked. "Doing fine old friend. May I talk to you in private?" Jocko responded. 78 nodded and went to another area where Song wasn't as she was still looking over the moonlight.

"What is it?" 78 asked. "I think Song is going into her heat, same with Tigress." Jocko explained, "I feel as their heat will come before I leave into the afterlife. I know how to take care of Song's but Tigress's, I feel sorry for Po." 78 then walked over and put a paw on Jocko's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Po can handle it. If he can sustain Tigress's Yindang." 78 said, while looking over his shoulder. He saw a snow leopardess running towards them. Jocko saw 78's expression and sighed. He turned around and let out his arms. Song then hugged Jocko and purred slightly, clenching his chest.

"See what I mean." 78 whispered. Jocko nodded. He then put an arm around her waist and walked over to where Po and Tigress was, 78 following. They saw the two talking as always, but something was off about Tigress. She was panting profusely, having her tongue out occasionally, and her eyes sometimes staring at Po's for as most at 5 minutes.

Po noticed this, but unlike Jocko and 78, he didn't know what it meant. He decided to get Tigress some water. But as soon as he got up, Tigress clenched to him and released her claws into his chest, a bit of blood spilling out. "Thank the gods for my tux." Po thought, relived. But, he remembered the tiger clutched to his chest, but she was, tearing up?

"No, this isn't happening, she never does this, she is Master Tigress, whom never cries." Po thought. He really needed those waters now. But before so, he decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Ti, what's wrong? Are you crying?" Po asked as he knelt down beside her. "Where are you going?" Tigress responded. "Just going to get some water. For you of course. You seem, sweating a bit and you were panting. I figured you were hot." Po replied. "Oh Po, thank you for caring for me like that, it is really kind of you." Tigress gleefully said, "So, how about those waters?" "Sure". Po and Tigress were walking to the water bowl, unknowing to Po, Tigress was smirking.

"_Oh Po, you will be mine, I know it. You love me and I love you. I have my plan all out, to get my panda. I just hope those two don't get in the way if it knows what is best for them. Then again, they are stronger than me. I remember when Jocko first came, he whooped the crap out of all of us and Shifu only stated with "four fingers". Oh well, it is all worth it to get my panda. Now, phase 1, spill water all over Po." _Tigress thought.

**With Jocko, Song, and 78**

Jocko was right, he did have suspicious thoughts on Yindang inside Tigress. But, even 78 may not be able to beat Yindang. Jocko was caught up with Song, and he knew could take her. It is just that, Tigress's Heat may get the better of her and release it, thus making Po vulnerable to any "subjection" Yindang gives him. 78 may be right on this one. Let Po do it on his own.

He then felt himself being dragged by Song to the lake. While there, Song stepped into the lake, motioning seductively for him to come in. Jocko then felt him self transforming. Into his final fox form. The "form" he referred to was basically known as the "Grey Fox". The "Grey Fox" look had Jocko's ears make a fine point into the air. His eyes turning from brown to a golden-yellow. Now shirtless, he saw his scars from previous battles he had. But that just makes him more badass. His pants have now turned from the orange-striped ones to green-blue spotted ones. He also wore no sandals.

Anyways, Jocko stepped into the lake with is lovable feline in front. She then stopped and turned around. Song then waded her way to Jocko and gave him a passionate kiss. Jocko knew what this is. Song already is in her heat, trying for another attempt. He also knew since Song and Tigress were felines and not too much apart species-wise, Tigress would be in her heat too.

Song was getting mad at herself. She was the one who was supposed to be dominating. But did she really care though? No. For the first time, she wanted this. She wanted him to dominate her. Jocko then chuckled which sent vibes down her spine. He knew he had beaten her once again as Song's knees had been "melting" the whole time.

**Back with Po and Tigress**

Po now makes it to the water bowl with Tigress right behind. Po had then began pouring two cups, one for him and one for her. "_Just enough time."_ Tigress thought. She had then saw her chance. She sneaked around Po to the other side of the bowl where she now stands. Po looks up and smiles. She smiles back. When he is almost done, Tigress "flips" the bowl by "accident" on Po. He sighed. Po took off his shirt which now made Tigress stare dreamily into his eyes and almost drool at the sight of his well-toned chest. (**Her words not mine.) **Tigress had then put on her acting skills to work.

"Oh Po, let me help." Tigress exclaimed. She took his shirt and left it to dry over on a clothesline near his dad's shop. She saw some of it got on Po's chest. Tigress smirked as her plan went better than she thought. Tigress then grabbed a towel near by and started to rub on Po's chest again. Po blushed at the scene of contact his favorite tiger was making. He then put his paw on her forehead, where Tigress in response, leaned into, also resulting in purrs.

_"Oh gosh, this is so awesome!" Po exclaimed in his thoughts._ Before Po had knew it, he was thrown onto the ground by the sneaky tiger and saw she was smiling a seductive grin. This sent shivers down Po's spine. What made him go over the edge crazy was that Tigress spoke in her seductive voice when they were at the Lake a few weeks back.

"You like what you see?" Tigress said seductively. Po blushed really red right now as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He surrendered almost immediately as the kiss was rough but at the same time, felt so awesome. A few minutes later, both gasped for air and Tigress lay on Po's stomach. But of course, stuff was being packed up and everyone went home. Po went and said bye to his dad, then to Jocko, Song, and 78. 78 said he would stay with Jocko and Song at Jocko's house. When they got home, they all went to bed, seeing as they were exhausted. When Po got into his room, Tigress pulled him down and purred into his neck while nuzzling it.

"Good night Po, I love you, my yin-yang cub." Tigress yawned. "Same here my sweet TigerLily." Po responded. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and all went to sleep.

**End of Story**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that there would be another chapter, but that all was mostly likely it. Nothing wrong with that. Anyways, all of that is hinting to another story I am going to make. Also, I it will be my first M rated story I have created. Now just remember, it may be rated M, but there won't be as sexual content on there as you would expect because I really like this site and have made some friends here and technically have met all of you. I love making these stories for everyone. I don't expect to have lots of reviews on my stories nor favorites or followers. But for those that do, thank you all for reading my stories I have made so far.**

**Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Big Time Rush; Sung by: Po, Tigress, and 78.**

**As I know work on those stories, I might not be able to update now as much as I used to, considering Christmas and now starting Basketball practice after school. So that will last about two hours a day I will never get back**. **After the M-rated story with some other stories on this one, I am going to take a break from Kung Fu Panda for awhile because I really wouldn't have any other ideas, but you will see me on the Five Nights at Freddy's, Naruto, and Beyblade sites. Most likely, Five Nights at Freddy's. All I have for today and *knocking on door*.**

**Me: Okay, who could that be?**

**I open up to see the whole gang I have met so far, but with puffy eyes. I let them all in, even though I know what is going to happen.**

**Tigress: Are you really leaving us after a few couple stories?**

**Me: Guys, look, I am not leaving you forever. As soon I leave FanFiction, my final story will be an interview story with everyone I have known so far, which meaning you guys. And it will be on your guy's site. I always finish from what I have from the beginning.**

**After I say that, everyone comes at me for a group hug. They then leave.**

**It is going to be sad leaving KFP for awhile, but I will NEVER EVER forget them. I now realize that I write stories on couples of love, knowing that I won't be having a girlfriend for awhile. Although, it is the happiest sight to see when I have something near and dear to me like KFP having fall in love and ya know, that is okay.**

**Jocko Schmidt III; Requiescat In Pace mio brello (English: Jocko Schmidt III: Rest In Peace my brother)**

**This is Jocko67 *sobs* signing off. Oh gosh, *runs away and cries into corner*, now realizing I have a bond with this gang.**


End file.
